Evil covered in sweetness
by Trish1413
Summary: no one ever paid any attention to her…that is till she cracked out of her cocoon and showed everyone how good she is on the dance floor. Now she has heads turning to her direction and that includes the heart throb of her high school...review plez
1. Your beautiful wonderful day, not

Ahhh….here I got with one of my many Ideas…I know I said that I was going to do one at a time but it was getting hard to think for an update for my current story so im just doing them all….sorry for making ya'll waste time reading…lol here is Evil covered in sweetness…lets see how this comes out.

Your beautiful wonderful day…not!

"_You are so ugly and stupid Hinata! Who knows when you'll ever get a boyfriend" laughed and evil pink hair girl. This was all happening in her high school's hallway. Just as the girl was ready to turn around and leave she felt a strong muscular figure come up right behind her and said "She'll get a boyfriend the moment I kiss her…and that moment is now." with that figure lean in to kiss her. Just as their lips where about to meet…_

Splash!

"Wake up sis…you don't want to be late for the first day of school now do you?" taunted a girl with white eyes and brown hair. "I'm up Hanabi." stated a girl with lavender tint eyes and blackish bluish hair. "Good to know that sister." with that the girl just simply left the room as if nothing happened.

_Uhg…leave it to Hanabi to wake me up when a boy was about to kiss me…not even in my dreams can I get a kiss._ sadly thought the bluish blackish hair girl as she got into the hot steaming shower. _My question is who the hell was that boy? It's like I know who he is but I just _

_don't know who it could it be, but I got a feeling I'm going to find out _thought the girl as she started to rinse her hair in order to take out the shampoo bubbles out. _Oh well no use to think about a dream…it's just a dream, no more important matters…Friends! I haven't seen anyone cause of my supposedly bad report card. I got almost all A's and one B+…in honor classes! My dad is such a freak._ thought Hinata as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. After she brushed her teeth, she went into her closet.

"Lets see, I am going to wear my panda ear sweatshirt, blue baggy pants, the white tee, and my shoes." stated Hinata as she grabbed all her desired clothing.

After she was fully dressed she went down stairs to eat some food. "Uh, where are they?" asked Hinata to herself as she looked for her cereal. "Where is what Hinata?" question a male voice as he received a squeak from her. "N-Neji, y-you s-scared m-me!" stuttered Hinata as she saw her cousin only smirk at her. "Like I always say Hinata, watch your surrounding. So what are you looking for now?" responded the boy as he looked down at his cousin.

_Why does he have to be so tall? I'm like a shrimp compared to his…now that I think about all my friends are taller than me…except Ino and…Akurmaru…but he doesn't count he's a dog! _thought Hinata as she completely forgot about her cousin's question.

"Hinata…hello anyone there?" asked Neji as he hit Hinata on the head only to receive a yelp. "W-what w-was th-that fo-or N-Neji?" asked the bluish blackish hair girl as she rubbed her head. "That dear cousin is for not paying attention to me when I called you fifteen times." smirked Neji as he continue to stare down at his cousin. "I'll ask once more, what are you looking for Hinata?" asked the long brown hair boy as he saw the mood change in Hinata.

"Oh My God! Neji we have to leave or we'll be late!" panicked Hinata not noticing that she didn't stutter a word. _It amazes me so how she doesn't stutter when anyone is near, or when she's late for something_ thought Neji as he got his keys for his car.

At School….pep rally.

As soon as the two Hyuugas enter the school they went their separate ways. For Neji had to join his entire football team and friends which included Naruto, a blonde hair, blue eyes, loud, annoying boy. Shikamaru, Smart, lazy, only reason he's on the team is because he comes up with the plays, black hair and same with his eyes. And than there's Sasuke…raven colored hair, his black eyes that seem to stare everyone down, his cocky attitude, and his looks seem to get him any girl he wants, but that goes for many football players…that is unless if you are on the other side of the playing field where Hinata's friends are.

"Hinata you're back!" yelled a brown hair girl with two lumps on her head. This girl is known as Ten-ten, as lovable as she is, no lie she can get scary and has a thing for bugging the cheerleaders…but that's something they all love to do. "Well of course she'll be back you idiot." stated a dirty blonde hair girl as she stuck her tongue out at the brown hair girl. Temari, tough attitude like Ten-ten, loves to take the first wack at anything, but is very loyal to her friends and defends Hinata any time.

"Can you both shut up? You are going to scare her off." stated a red head boy as he sat behind Hinata. Gaara, he is the risk taker like Kiba, loves to ride his skateboard, hang with his friends and just be there to who knows. "Yea like your any help Chucky." stated a brown hair boy with a smirk. Kiba, loves dogs, loves to pull pranks on the football team with Gaara and the girls, and is into soccer…but that is the one thing that brought them all together for the boys do soccer in the fall and the girls in the spring.

"The thing is Kiba, we all know you and dog stench is the main reason of her being scared." stated a boy with shades on and long spiky black hair. "You are so fucking funny you know that Shino." responded the brown hair boy. Shino, he is tall, black hair, color of eyes are unknown to everyone, he loves play soccer too, has a thing for bugs, and to top it all off…he is always one to land a hand.

During the entire discussion of who is scaring Hinata the most she noticed a couple of people where missing. "U-uh g-guys w-where's I-Ino-c-chan, Lee, and Kankaru?" asked Hinata as her question was answered by a big slap and a screaming cheerleader. "I think we found them." stated Gaara as he pointed at his half conscious brother and Lee bringing him up. "Why hello friends! How was your summer this year?! I hope it was youthful like mine!" stated the boy as he smiled.

"Lee no one can have a more youthful summer than you." stated Kankaru as he started to wake up. "What did you do now ya loser?" asked Temari as he simply rubbed the back of his head. "I might have accidentally grabbed a cheerleaders butt." smiled the boy as everyone just gave him the you-have-some-serious-issue-with-cheerleader's-butt look. "I know I am amazing." "That's what you think loser, that's what you think." with that last comment the pep rally started as the cheerleaders came out and did their routine.

"Huh can't believe that Ino is late yet again!" stated Temari as she looked up to her friend that only smiled back. "You-u k-know I-Ino-c-chan T-Temari. S-she's…" Hinata couldn't finish the sentence as she looked at the floor. "Uh guys I think Ino-chan is on the floor…dancing!" exclaimed Hinata as everyone turn to see that Ino was indeed on the gym floor. "Of my fucking 

god! She made the pom squad!" yelled Temari as she saw her friend continue with the dance. "This is not good! How am I suppose to touch their butt when Ino is on the team?!" cried Kankaru as Hinata gave him a you-have-to-stop-hanging-around-Kakashi look.

Once the both cheerleaders and pom squad where off the gym floor the principle came in and did the speech. "Hey who's going to bug Ino first?" asked Ten-ten as she looked at everyone. "Uh I don't know, last time it was me so I get to pick." stated Temari as she carefully thought of who Ino wouldn't kill. "And I pick you!" exclaimed Temari as she pin pointed her pick. With that they all went back to listening.

Once all that was done with everyone split so they could go to their lockers. Of course it was in ABC order meaning that our dear Hinata was stuck with her beloved cousin and the head of the pom squad…Sakura, or like her friends love to call her Slutra. "Why hello Hinata how has your day been so far?" asked her cousin even though he really wasn't interested. "U-uh o-okay I-I g-guess." responded the girl as she looked at her first class.

Math.

It is known that she's good in math, but that doesn't mean she's in love with the subject. It was the worst subject for her cause she knows how to do most of the problems…I mean she kind of has to after being forcefully put into summer school by her dad. _This should be interesting._ thought Hinata as she walked into her class room only to be scared by "Hinata! Your hear with me too?! This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed a total fake bake, evil pink hair girl as she 

went to hug Hinata only to be stopped by… "Hey Slutra why don't you leave her alone?" asked a red hair boy as his aqua eyes just stared the girl down. "Uh whatever loser, I have better things to do anyways." stated the girl as she turn around only to scream very loudly.

"Sasuke-kun you have math with me! This is like so amazing!" screamed the girl as she grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to the back of the room. "Wow, I am so happy that I'm not her type of guy." stated Gaara as he received a giggle from Hinata. "W-well G-Gaara, y-you n-never k-know when s-she'll g-go a-after you." responded Hinata as she saw Gaara shiver at the thought.

"You know what Hinata, the day that happens Ino wouldn't be so loud and Temari and Ten-ten wouldn't be so mean to us." replied Gaara as Hinata only nodded in agreement. Neither of them knowing that in three different rooms three different hair girls sneezed at the same time and thought _fuck who's talking about me this time?_

Class has begun already and everyone was getting their assigned seats.

"Okay in this trio I will have Jennifer, Sakura…and" _Please let it be Sasuke, let it be Sasuke!_ thought a the pink hair girl as the boy was only praying _don't let it be me, don't let it be me!_ thought the raven hair boy as he heard his teacher say "Gaara. And that should be it for this trio." stated the teacher as he went for the next round.

"What! You have got to be kidding me right?! I can't be stuck with him!" exclaimed the girl as the teacher just ignored her. "Don't flatter yourself too much, I don't want to be near you either, who knows what you carry." stated Gaara as he saw Hinata stick her tongue out at him but that all change when you hear the teacher say.

"In this group I will only have two people which will be Hinata and Sasuke." with that the teacher turn around to assign the last chairs. "Wait what?" question Hinata as she lost her stuttering all of sudden. "Uh teacher you are kidding me right?" asked a scared Hinata as she only prayed to god that she wasn't stuck with the girly guy. "I am sorry Hyuuga but I am not kidding you. Now go sit at your new seat." this time it was Gaara's turn to stick his tongue out at his friend as she went to go sit at her seat.

_This isn't fair! I'm stuck with him! Someone up there must really be bored to be doing this to me!_ exclaimed the once again shy girl in her head as she went to go sit next to boy.

Class was going by smoothly, though Hinata felt that she was ready to fall asleep that is until she received a note. She read it and send it back to the original owner and this was going on for about ten minutes. That's when Sasuke started to wonder. _Why is Neji cousin writing notes with the red boy? What can be so interesting that these two keep on writing back and forth?_ thought Sasuke as his curiosity got the best of him. When the note came back to Hinata he decided to take a peek at what it said.

Haha, you think it's funny don't you? Why don't you come and sit with girly guy here and I'll go sit with the pink hair devil? I bet she doesn't smell like a 40 colon. lol can't believe that she said that! She is really a hoe

He has been called many things before. He has been called hot, sexy, beautiful, damn it he was even called and unreal beauty but he has never in his life been called a girly guy. This was not 

right, it just didn't fit. But apparently this girl happens to be everything but the opposite of what her cousin says. _so the girl thinks I am a girly guy? This class is about to get a whole lot more interesting._ thought the raven hair boy as he quickly tore a piece of paper out of his note book and wrote something and passed onto the desk next to his.

_What the fuck? A note from girly guy…this should be interesting._ curiosity taking the best of her she opened the note and read.

So I hear that you are Neji's cousin, are you the one called Hanabi? Oh well I have heard so much of you and I would like to get to know you a little better this was written the Uchiha himself.

_Oh no you aren't girly guy_Uh, sorry to tell you this but get to know me…no thank you, and what has my ding dong of my cousin said to you about me…and no! sorry but name is Hinata! 

With that the girl threw the note back at him, which he opened and read. As soon he was done he send the note back to the girl.

Wouldn't you want to know?

_Well duh…who wouldn't want to know?_ just as she was about to respond the bell rang and class was over. _Phew I am so happy this is over and done with!_ exclaimed the girl in her head as grabbed all her stuff and left with Gaara. "Hinata, you do know what you have to do today don't you?" taunted Gaara as Hinata went into a pale color.

"Y-yea…d-do I-I g-got t-to do I-it now?" asked Hinata as she heard a yes coming from her dirty blonde hair girl. "Plus you are the only one she wouldn't kill Hina." with that the bluish blackish hair girl just turned around and headed to the worst place of them all…

"Well Ino I think we should stick with the right check, T and then half T." stated a girl with long dark blue hair. "I guess but don't you think it'll be easier if you go T, right check, and then half T?" replied the blonde hair girl as these two girls continue to talk about the dance routine.

_Please don't let me find her…please don't let me find her…please don't let me _but all of her silent pleads were left unheard as she ran into the least person she wanted to see right now. "Hina-chan! I haven't seen you like in forever!" exclaimed the blonde hair and blue eye girl as she went up to hug her friend. "Ha y-yea s-same h-here I-Ino-chan." stated the lavender tint eye girl as she said "Ino."

"Yea what's up Hina?" asked the girl as she backed away to see Hinata look very nervous. "U-uh p-p-promise m-me y-y-you w-won't k-k-kill me l-later." pleaded the girl as she stuttered more than usual. "Don't worry Hinata, there's no reason for me to…want…to…kill…you…HINATA! Wait till I get my hands on you!" yelled a blonde hair girl. With that the race was on. One girl ran free of goo while her friends was running with a weird green shit on her hair. But the blonde knew this was going to happen plus it's a tradition.

"Hinata stop running so I can hurt you!" yelled the blonde as she continue to chase her friend. 

"You said you weren't going to hurt me Ino!" yelled the girl as she lost all her stutter again. "I said that before I knew what you did!" replied the girl as she turned to continue the follow the girl. _I am so close to get her just need to get a little faster._ thought a blonde hair girl not knowing how cruel fate was when it came to her and her friend.

BAM!

"What the fuck it feels like I ran into a fucking wall!" stated a white eye lavender tint girl not knowing that she just said that all out loud. "You think that Hinata? I feel like a ran into a brick wall." replied the blonde hair girl, neither noticing who they just ran into. "

You know girls, as much as we love listening to your comments about our body, can you get the fuck off!" yelled a blonde boy as a blonde hair girl responded by saying "Are you trying to make me go deaf?!" yelled the girl as she saw who she just ran into. "What the hell happened here?" asked a pink hair girl as she calmly looked at the scene before her, that is until she a girl on top of her guy.

"Oh my god, you fucking whore get off of my Sasuke!" yelled the girl as she started to grab the girls hair. "O-ow, l-let go off me!" yelled the girl as she shook Sakura's hand off of her. "You ?! Who would have thought that a the shy, sweet, bookworm, loser, Hyuuga would go after someone that she couldn't get?!" teased the pink hair devil as she walked up to Hinata.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that her friends were trying to through the crowd. "Hey Sakura, it was an accident leave her alone. It was my fault." stated the blonde hair girl as she tried to get Sakura off of Hinata's back. "Oh shut up Ino. Unless you want to be kicked off the team I suggest you to shut up and you!" started the girl only to be stopped by the least person expected. 

"Can you shut the fuck up Sakura? We told it was an accident she ran into me but nothing hurts." stated Sasuke as he said in his mind _Besides the fact that I'm not going to be able to get up tomorrow_.

"Talk about yourself Teme…I'm already hurting." stated the blonde hair boy as he felt another sharp pain on his toe. "What was that for?" asked the boy as he looked at Ino. "I don't have a clue of what you are talking about." replied Ino. "But Sasuke-kun are you sure you are okay? I mean I can kick the shit out of her if you want." stated Sakura went to Sasuke. "I already told you, I'm good." stated Sasuke as he started to leave.

"Consider yourself lucky that he wasn't hurt and you" stated Sakura as she pointed at Ino. "Don't you ever try to raise your voice to me if you are going to try the defend the Hyuuga loser." with that she left. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry Ino-chan." stated Hinata as she went to hug her friend. When they were hugging the rest of the group came into the picture. "See what I was telling you Hina, she would never hurt you." but she spoke to soon for then you hear a loud slap and a loud scream. "That was for putting that green shit on me!" yelled Ino as you saw Hinata rubbing her butt because of the pain.

After that incident the rest of the day went by smoothly. Of course you had your couple of glares and rude comments meant for Hinata but that's nothing new, because for it was nothing but typical day.

* * *

The Uchiha House hold

The day for him was hard like always but what he wasn't expecting was being tackle down by a girl almost half his size. But the thing is that it hurt…a lot. _Damn…has Neji been training her for football or something? That girl could defiantly be used for a defensive linemen,_ thought the raven hair boy as he jumped onto his bed.

An ordinary boy's room would usually be messy, disorganized, smelly, and have rotten food under the bed. But for some reason Sasuke's room was a tid messy, pretty organized, and had no rotten food. His walls where a dark navy colored, his bed had some kind of red color and his walls had many posters.

_Ah man all I need is one hell of a rest, for tomorrow I won't hear it with all the invention to the first school dance,_ sadly thought a raven hair boy as he put his hands in his pockets only to find an unread note.

Once he read the note he came to the conclusison that the Hyuuga girl is anything but sweet and innocent. _For some reason I got a feeling that this year is going to be different…it's about time too._ thought the raven hair boy as he finished the so called Home work that they gave him in math.

* * *

At the Hyuuga House hold

_Ah nothing but sweet bed to calm you down after a stupid day at school, _thought a white eye lavender tint girl as she took all of her baggy clothes off only to put on her baggy pj on. _I can't believe that Ino made the team and never told us…I mean yea we would make fun of her and all, but for her not to tell it must have been like wow…_ thought the girl as she went down stairs to grab some food.

"Hey Hinata you know if you eat like a pig you will become one right?" asked her sister as she walked into the kitchen for some carrots. "W-what a-are you t-talking a-about?" asked the girl as she continue to eat her big bowl of ice cream with whip cream and sprinkles on it. "Are you really asking that?" asked the little girl as she left her older sister by herself.

_I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't asking stupid_ stated the girl in her head as she continue to enjoy her food like always.

After she was done eating half of the bucket of ice cream Hinata went to her room yet again. "Lets see what can I do now?" wondered the girl as she remembered of the home work that was given to her for math. _Ah do I really want to do that right now?_ thought the girl as she gave in and started to the home work and finished it in no time.

As she finished her home work she saw that it was only 5:30. "Hmm I'll go asleep now wake up tomorrow early and do what I always do," stated the girl as she got ready for her bed for she had to practice early tomorrow.

_Sakura you are soo going to regret for yelling at Ino like that…and that a promise you pink hair slut_ and that was the last thought that went through her head as she fell sleep…but the interesting thing is that a dirty blonde hair girl, a brown hair girl and boys, a red head and black head boy where all going asleep early and all were thinking around the same lines as the bluish blackish hair girl.

Hey everyone like i promised the winning story for the vote... i would like to hear your opinions on this first chapter...oh and reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	2. So it begins

* * *

Uh…hi everyone I am soooooooo sooooorrrrryyyyyyy for not updating in such a long time…you see my computer got hacked…got a virus…lost internet connection and who what else that I wasn't able to update or anything…scary shit really….then the same goes for my laptop…I swear ppl. That are hackers are such amazing idiots….don't you guys agree….any ways I'll stop now and here you go chapter 2!

_**Song Lyrics**_

_Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

'texting that has been done'

So it begins

It was early in the morning…to early for the regular teen to be awake…but that didn't stop seven teens from jumping up and around toward a certain pink lollypop house. "Ow! loser watch were your going" exclaimed a certain hazel eye girl as she pushed a brown hair boy to the ground. "Well sorry…just incase you haven't notice…it's dark out here!" replied the brunet as he was a girl flash a flashlight to his face.

"Maybe next time the both of you will bring a flash light," smiled the brown hair girl as she handed them a flash light. After a few minutes of just aimlessly walking…a certain dirty blonde decided to ask, "Hinata…are we there yet?" as she was asking this, you see Hinata throw her flashlight over a fence…shortly she followed after it.

Eventually everyone was getting over the fence…all but one. "Hey guys…want to give me a little help or something?" loudly spoke Kankaru. "Hey Kankaru…shut the hell up before we get caught!" exclaimed Temari. Eventually they both started bickering each other while the lavender eye girl went to open the fence door. "Well thank you Hinata, you are such an amazing friend…one that truly cares for others and not for her self…one that…" he was cut off by the girl's soft stuttering.

"I-I only d-did it so you c-could shut up," as she said that an anime sweat appeared on his head as he looked down. _should have known it was something like that. _thought the brown hair boy. "So can I guess that we are finally here Hinata?" question Temari as she eyed the tall building. All the bluish blackish hair girl did was nod and with that Kankaru and Kiba went in search for the power box.

As they went in search, Hinata, Ten-ten, Temari, and a certain raven hair boy where getting ready to enter. "So we all know what we have to do right?" asked a voice that surly belonged to a girl, at that everyone nodded, all but one. As everyone was getting ready you hear one protest "Do I really have to do this? I mean I bet there are other guys that look like him and stuff." complained a boy as he saw everyone turn to face him. "Well, who else can do it with out messing it up?" asked a girl as everyone shrugged at the question. "Well, there's Hinata, I mean her hair is actually the color that we need." complained the boy as Hinata turned red.

"Y-yea, b-but I'm n-not a boy!" exclaimed the girl as everyone just agreed to the statement. "And plus we need a boy cause…of boy stuff, duh." replied a girl as you hear the boy just groan. "Fine, I'll go with but…you all owe me like no other." and with that one by one four teens went up a huge old oak tree and into the pink hair girl's room. The room was dark, but you could still see the shape of the sleeping figure. _she is such a loser, how could she actually leave the window open of her own room? Or maybe someone just escaped not to long ago,_ thought a bluish and blackish girl as she went to look for the things she needed.

As the three girls where looking for the certain objects, the current raven hair boy was only praying that the girls wouldn't do something and wake the girl up…but his pleads where only ignored. _Uh that's not it, uh not here either…where can this bimbo leave her stuff in?_ thought the hazel eye girl as she stumbled on what they were all looking for. "Hey guys I found them!" screamed a dirty blonde hair girl, completely forgetting that they were suppose to be quiet. "Temari! You idiot!" harshly whispered Ten-ten as she jumped the hazel eye girl to the floor…covering her mouth incase she started to complain.

"Who's there!" screamed a pink haired girl as she reached out for the lamp. Luckily for them a brown hair boy disconnected all the electricity to the house. "Damn why won't this damn thing work?" yelled the girl as the boy took action but one thought did go through his mind…_ Temari you are such an idiot_. "Hmm…Don't worry Sakura, it's just me." stated the temporally raven hair boy. "Uh…Sasuke-kun? Is that really you? I can't believe it! I knew if I left the window open for you, one day you'll come to me!" exclaimed the girl as she went to grab the boy.

"Yea…uh, why don't we just get it over with it?" stated the boy, but this was intended for his friends, not the pink hair girl. "Oh my god! Sasuke-kun! I knew you wanted to be with me!" yelled the pink hair girl as she started to get undress. "Uh…" was all the boy said for he had committed the sin of all sins….well for him that is. Look at the pink slut get naked…and just for him!

"Are you ready Sasuke?" asked the pink hair girl as she seductively crawl to the boy. "Y-yea…why n-not." stated the boy as he looked at his dear for friends for help. "Okay then here I come." stated the girl as she as starting to kiss and undress the boy at the same time. Hinata not being able to control herself giggled a little to loud…but immediately covered her mouth with both hands. "What was that?" question the pink hair girl as the boy just answered

"It tickled…that's all,". Just as she was ready to put her lips on the boy's mouth, her world went black. "Hinata! Thank you! Thank you so much Hinata! For once in your life you did something good for me!" exclaimed the boy as he received a deadly look from the girl named Hinata. "Hmm, I-I shoul-ld h-have j-just left y-you with her then!" exclaimed the bluish blackish hair girl as she received a hug from the boy.

"I was just kidding Hinata…and I knew all along that someone was going to save me right guys," at this statement no one answered. "You guys where going to save me right?" question the boy looking for some reassurance as one by one the teens started to jump out of the window. "Lets just say that we where going to let you suffer a bit," stated a girl with brown hair. "You have to be kidding right?" stated the boy as he looked at his friends for some reassurance yet again. "Uh does this face looks like I'm kidding?" asked Temari as they were all on the ground and ready the leave to the school.

"Hinata, I hope you know that you have now become my best friend," stated the boy as he went down the tree. Just as the Hinata was getting ready to climb down the tree Shino came into the picture holding a strange pink bottle. "Wow…Shino…never knew you were into stuff like that," commented Kiba as he was hit on the head by Ten-ten. "Of course he isn't…he is a real man…unlike you. Anyways, Hinata can you be a dear and switch this with her original perfume?" asked Ten-ten as a certain brown hair boy was only giving her dirty faces.

"Uh…s-sure w-why not." stated the girl as she reached for the bottle and went back into the room. _Now lets see…where did I see that pink bottle?_ thought Hinata as she saw it on the drawer. _Bingo! _thought the girl. As she was switching the bottles she lost balance of the original one and saw it roll underneath the cabinet. _Ah…fuck…should have known it was going to happen,_ thought the girl as she started to remember how clumsy she could be.

So she got on her knees and reached underneath the cabinet, for once she was grateful for being as clumsy as she was or else she would have never found what she did. _Ewww! That is gross…I can't believe she has this kind of stuff….eww gross!_ thought the girl as she stuffed them in her bag…careful not to ruin any of them. Once she got the perfume, she left and went to her friends. "Took you long enough Hinata…I thought you where somehow caught…you know. Being as clumsy as you are and stuff…" stated Ten-ten as she saw what Hinata found.

"I got to say Hinata, your clumsiness finally came in use." stated the brown hair girl as the girl named Hinata just gave her a dirty look. So once everyone agreed that Hinata's clumsiness came use, they all headed toward the same direction…school. On the way toward school…the group was pretty much quiet for everyone was thinking how they were going to get into the school system yet again. "Uh…so Kiba…you think you can hack into the school system? You know they keep advancing it every time we do something," stated Ten-ten as everyone just nodded at the statement.

"Hey…Hey…Hey come on guys ! If I was able to hack into the police files and not get caught then why should we worry?" questioned Kiba as he started to look up into the sky. "Uh…k-Kiba d-does have a point…b-but w-what about the n-new guards r-regularly rounds?" asked Hinata as she saw the school come in view. "Simple! Before we left yesterday…me and Temari cooked some donuts in food class…in the same time we added a little something to the treat that made the guards…well I don't know…shit themselves a lot," smiled Ten-ten as everyone stared at her in amazement.

Opening one eye she saw everyone staring… "Eh…what's wrong with you people?" asked a confused Ten-ten as Kiba stated "You thought of it all by yourself? Wow!" at that Ten-ten was getting ready to kill the brown hair boy. "T-ten-ten please calm down…you know we only do it to annoy you," commented Hinata as the girl only nodded in agreement. "Guys we are here," stated a boy with shades as everyone looked up to see their nightmare…school.

_Here we go again,_ thought the seven teens as they all went to work. Kiba, Shino, and Kankaru started to hack into the school system and camera while the girls and Gaara were patiently waiting for the okay. "Okay while those weasel heads over there are hacking…we should see who does what," stated Ten-ten as the other three teens just nodded.

"Okay so lets go like this…Temari and I will take care of the Freshmen and Sophomore hallways and dorms…Shino and Kankaru will take the Senior hallways and dorms…while Hinata and Gaara will take care of our hallway…so I'm expecting good things from both of you…seeing as you two are one of the most creative people I know," stated Ten-ten as everyone just nodded at their new responsibility. Just as they finished their talk you hear Kiba shout "You idiots better get a move on!" at that everyone got their supplies and went to their restricted areas.

* * *

With Ten-ten and Temari

"Okay so Ten-ten you take care of the new suckers and I'll take care of the Sophomores hallway got it?!" asked a hazel eye girl as she went toward her new responsibility. "Got it loser!" screamed the girl as she started to read the list of Freshmen football players. "Hmmm…lets see…we got you…oh you…lets see…oh my fucking god! Temari I just got an amazing idea!" screamed Ten-ten as she told her friend what was coming up.

"That is one hell of an idea girl!" exclaimed Temari as she and ten-ten got into their newest plan. "Hey idiots…be careful were you're going okay…there's some guards not to far from you guys," stated Kiba through the walkie talkie. "Thank you Mr. obvious!" stated Temari as Ten-ten just took the thing away from her.

"Hey shit face…are they all in the room or no?" "Yea…dumb shit…why? Want me to lock them up?" questioned Kiba as Ten-ten could only say yes. "Hey are you the only one that can see us right now?" asked Ten-ten as Kiba just answer "Yea…why?" all his response was Ten-ten giving him the finger through the camera. "Bitch," "Dickless!" and with that going on Temari took the walkie talkie away from her. "You and Kiba are both some stupid little children at times." stated Temari as Kiba and Ten-ten both said "You ain't any different Temari…so shut up!" and with that the two girls just tuned him out and went back to their plan.

* * *

Shino and Kankaru

"Man you think the girl would actually keep to her word and not do it with losers…but no she goes for some of the nerdest nerds in the universe!" exclaimed Kankaru as Shino just looked down at him. "Kany…you are really desperate dude and all I can say is…you are not just wanted in that way." stated Shino as Kankaru just said… "Well…one thing is for sure…I don't want to be anywhere near that ass anymore!" smirked Kankaru completely ignoring the little nickname that Shino gave him.

"So shall we finish this shit up so I can get my beauty sleep?" questioned Kankaru through the walkie talkie as he hear a "Yea…we are almost done here…what about you Hinata? Are you and Gaara almost done or what?" questioned Temari. "Uh…almost…just need to find Girly guy's locker and this one nerd person…hey did you guys put any in the office or no?" questioned Hinata as no one responded. "Hey Hinata you know what, I'll go do it…plus I am most experience on this part," stated Gaara as everyone just heard that.

"Okay so we have to be out in…4 minutes…got it?" questioned Ten-ten as she received many yeas.

* * *

With Gaara

_Okay now lets see…god damn thing is lock…good thing I brought you,_ thought Gaara as he started to pick the door. _Another job well done,_ thought Gaara as he started to put things all over the office. _That should do it…I shall be going now,_ thought Gaara as he was walking out of the principle office he found some files on the desks. _Hmm I wonder what these are about?_ thought Gaara as he opened the file only to show of a girl that he has never seen in his life…but was very impressed by the way she looked.

_God damn…she is hot!_ thought Gaara as he saw her name. "Akira Etsuko Hayate, hmm what an interesting name…bright, clear, joy child, and smooth…what a name indeed," stated Gaara as he found that her very eyes where amazing…_I wonder when this joy child comes in?_ thought Gaara but his curiosity would have to wait cause out side the door he heard some one scream "Hey you…wait!" _shit…who got caught?_ thought Gaara as he saw the guy running after Hinata.

_Well good thing she decided to wear that god damn pink wig today…_ thought Gaara as he got ready to attack the guy…once everyone was outside you see Hinata just thanking Gaara from saving her. "So lets get this straight all the guard saw was pink and raven hair right?" question Kiba as both Hinata and Gaara just nodded. "Well that's good…seeing that you two are the only red head and bluish blackish hair people in this god damn school…you should be fine," stated Kiba as he started to jump over the fence.

As everyone was over the fence Hinata was taking her time making sure she didn't forget anything. _Okay I got everything I need…that's good!_ thought Hinata as she heard someone scream…"Hey you wait up!" scared like no other she started to climb over the fence as fast as she could but was brought back down by the person. "Hey…calm down it's just me," stated an actual raven hair boy. By this time Hinata had already took off her pink wig from Halloween.

"O-oh…" stuttered Hinata as Sasuke just eyed her weirdly. "What are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be at home?" questioned Sasuke as Hinata just remembered how much she sucked at lying. "W-w-well you s-s-see…I-I-I u-umm…It's none of your god damn business you noisy girly guy!" stated Hinata as she lost her stutter in a second. "Well excuse me for wondering…when some one is in the school to damn early and is trying to escape when someone calls them…makes people wonder don't you think?" pointed out Sasuke as Hinata just responded by say…

"Look who's one to talk…why are you here this early then?" at this Sasuke stated quiet. "Well you know what I got to go now!" stated Hinata as she started to climb over the fence. Just as she jumped the other side Sasuke just stared at her…for Gaara had come into the scene and held onto Hinata as if they were lovers of some kind.

"Thanks for finding my cell phone Hina…I would have been killed if you didn't get it for me," stated Gaara as he started to walk out with Hinata. After they where a few blocks away you hear Hinata ask… "Do you think he bought the whole cell phone shit or no?" "Who knows Hinata…all I know is that we have to go home and get a couple of minutes of rest before school start…you know?" the only thing Hinata did was nod and with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

Two hours later that very day at school!

The school doors where locked like always before school, but that didn't bug a few teenagers for what was behind the close door was something that they could get expelled if the teachers knew it was them. "So guys are you all ready to see our beautiful creation go into action?" questioned Temari as you hear Kankaru start the count.

"10...9..." then went Shino " 8...7..." lee " 6!" Kiba "…5..." Ten-ten "…4..." Temari "…3!" Gaara holding two fingers up said "…2..." leaving Hinata with "One…and zero," with that the bell rang and all the students and teachers went into the building newly decorated.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled the principle as the school's ceiling had bras, thongs, underwear and other interior clothing hanging. But what really caught everyone's attention were the flyers that were on the floor. As everyone picked one up they were left with the worst memory in the universe. All over the walls were fixed and real pictures of Sakura with all the guys she had fucked.

The school was covered with them. As the eight teen walked to their locker they heard the biggest scream in the universe. "WHAT THE HELL…HOW!?!?!?" was all the pink hair girl could say for her locker was covered with all the fixed photos of her and Sasuke. To top it off…on the top of her locker said 'Congratulations! You are our number one bitchy whore!' then in smaller letters said… 'Can't wait what your little Saskue-kun will say when he see's them huh?' _Oh no!_ thought Sakura as she ran toward Sasuke's locker only to see the picture of guy with the perfect body and Saskue's face on it all naked.

Once Sasuke ripped the poster off of his locker he found himself with a pink hair girl saying all this shit were nothing but lies. "And that's what you get when you mess with one of our friends, right Hinata?" questioned Temari as Hinata only smiled and nodded. "C-come o-on Gaara…we h-have to g-go," stated Hinata as she had Ino come up and attacked her.

"You did it didn't you Hinata? You and the gang did this to her didn't you…and don't say you didn't cause I know you did!" exclaimed Ino as she gave the girl a huge hug. "How in the seven hells were you able to get those pictures I mean, I've been to her house so many times and I could never find anything that disturbing!" stated Ino as she high five Gaara. "Well lets just say her clumsiness came into use for the first time," teased Gaara as Ino could only smirk.

"You are amazing Hinata but I got to go now cause people are saying shit I need to hear the knew rumors okay," and with that the long hair blonde left with a huge smile on her face. "Who would have known she would have been that happy huh?" questioned Gaara as they went to math.

* * *

Math wasn't as boring as usual…for today everyone was talking about who could have been able to sneak into the school with out any one noticing them. _haha…these people are so fucking clueless,_ thought Hinata as the person next to her was just thinking on who the idiot that did was so he could beat the shit out of them. _Who the fuck could it have been? I mean…how in the seven hells?_ then someone came into his mind.

_It couldn't have been her…I mean…no it wasn't her I deem to believe it was her,_ thought Sasuke as he saw the girl next to him enjoying the whole torture that the pink hair girl was going through. So instead of just sitting there trying to figure out who it was he threw a note to Hinata. _What the…oh…a note from GIRLY! Shit what if he already found out it was me and the gang….holy shit! holy shit! holy shit! and holy shit another fifty times!_ panicked Hinata as she text Gaara right away. His response was, ' don't worry we've done so much more to him and he has never suspected anything…plus how do you know the note is about that?' _true…he does have a good point…well I'm about to find out. _

So tell me again…why were you and Gaara here so god damn early? And don't say it was the cell phone thing…cause I know it wasn't, and what is it with you calling me Girly guy out of nowhere? I mean, I know I have more style than you both come on! was all that Sasuke wrote for Hinata to respond for. _Shit…what can I say?_

Well girly…Me and Gaara where here that early in the morning for his cell phone and because I had to show him something! And about you having more style than me…you would! Everyone knows that gay guys have an amazing sense of Fashion….ass. responded the bluish hair girl as she threw the note at Sasuke, and immediately text Gaara. _'_

_just leave it like that…so what did you have to show Hinata Hyuga? That it had to be so early in the morning? Jk.' _Was all that Gaara text back. _Shit he's right! Oh no! what am I going to do now?! Ah! I can't say that me and Gaara are together….we are just best friends and Stuff! Ah! What am I suppose to do!_ during her panicking Hinata forgot how to breath and fainted during class.

"Hinata!" screamed Sasuke as Gaara turned around of his chair and out as fast as he saw Hinata on the floor. "Hinata you okay? Wake up loser…breath girl, breath…" was all that Gaara kept saying and then you see Hinata's eyes start fluttering open. "Gaara…what happen?" questioned Hinata as Gaara just said… "Good thing you showed me last night how to bring you back from the dead," joked Gaara and also was hoping that a certain raven hair boy got that.

"Gaara…take the miss Hinata to the nurse please," was all that the teacher stated as Gaara went right to it. Once they were out of the class room all Gaara said was, "You are amazing Hinata…how you do it? Who knows?" "Uh…G-Gaara…I-I r-really did f-faint, I-I panicked," cheaply stated Hinata as Gaara just gave her a hug… "And that's why you suck at lying." laughed Gaara as they went into the nurse office and saw Ino there.

"Hey Ino," stated Gaara as he laid Hinata down and explained to the nurse what happen. "Okay then…I'll make sure she's in good care," stated the nurse as she shooed Gaara out. "So Ino…w-what are y-you doing h-here?" asked Hinata as Ino just said, "Well you see…long story short Sakura is blaming this whole thing on me, and well some of the pictures you guys put up had other girls on both the cheerleading team and poms team, so their on my ass too…so I just needed a break from them all, so yea…" whispered Ino as Hinata just nodded.

* * *

Back in math class, Sasuke kept re-reading the note that the little Hyuga girl just threw at him before she fainted. _So…I still can't believe it…this girl is know where near what Neji said…all he said was that she is a sweet, innocent, very caring about other people feelings, and who knows what other shit…and here I get a note that she not only says I'm girly but accuses me of being gay!_ thought Sasuke as he noticed that Sakura came to sit next to him.

"So Sasuke," started the pink hair girl as on her nicely tan skin a little blush appeared. _Here comes the fifth one,_ thought Sasuke as Sakura asked "Will you be my date to our first school dance? Please! And if it's because of the pictures you don't want to go…I can promise you that it wasn't me who did it! So will you?" continued Sakura while Sasuke's mind was still stuck on the red head and Hinata.

"What? Uh…sure why not…I'll help you with your homework," responded Sasuke not knowing what subject they were on. "Sasuke…I don't need help on my homework I just need a yes from you so we can go to the dance together…which is tomorrow." stated Sakura as reality hit the raven hair boy. "What the fuck? How many times have you asked me the same question and how many times do I have to say this….NO!" exclaimed Sasuke as he got up for the bell just rang. _Urgh…that stupid blonde Ino is going to get it from me…how did she dare do this?!_ thought Sakura as she went to look for the blonde hair blue eye girl.

* * *

With Ino

"Uh…I don't know really, I mean you look like a nice guy but…I don't know if I'm going to be truthful," responded Ino to a boy who just asked her to go to the dance with him. Behind them was Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikmaru all of them talking about the dance and about what happen today with Sakura. "I can't believe that she could do shit like that…I mean, I've only been with her once…and that was when I was drunk and so was she," stated Naruto as the boys just made fun of them. "So Sasuke how did she ask you this time? Anything new?" questioned the blonde hair boy as he just received a glare from the raven hair boy.

Just as he was about to answer the devil herself showed up with some other girls behind her and they we're heading straight to a certain blonde hair girl. But not far from the girl where her friends. "Thanks anyways…maybe for the next one you'll go with me?" questioned the green eye boy. "Maybe." stated Ino as she gave the guy a hug before she was pulled by her hair.

"You fucking whore!" screamed Sakura as she pulled Ino to the ground and started hitting. "Thanks to you, Sasuke won't go to the dance with me!" screamed Sakura as Ino kept defending herself. Soon the pink hair friends joined in…but that didn't last long for both Ten-ten and Temari took care of the pesky friends of Sakura as Hinata tackled Sakura off of Ino. "You stupid ass bitch …don't you dare lay another hand on my friend!" exclaimed Hinata as gave her a good punch, not noticing the crowd they had and the teachers trying to get through.

"Ah…get off of me you stupid Hyuga whore!" exclaimed Sakura as Hinata was lifted off of her by Gaara and Neji, while Temari and Ten-ten where also being held by the other guys. Just as Sakura was about to attack Hinata again, she was being held back by Sasuke. "Let it you Sakura…she hasn't done anything to." stated Sasuke as he and his friends pulled her and her friends away from the scene…so none of them could get in trouble.

* * *

"Hey guys…thanks for helping me out there…I thought I was a goner." confessed Ino as her friends just went up to hug her. "No worries about it…but what really got us a little ticked off is that you never told us that you made the skimpy pom team," responded Ten-ten as the rest of the girls just nodded. "Well you see, I was going to tell you but…I was kind of scared that you guys were going to make fun of me and stuff," responded Ino as Hinata just said. "We do it anyways don't we?" at that everyone laughed. Out of nowhere an idea came to Hinata. "Hey Ino…quit the team," at this everyone gave her a look.

"Uh…okay why if I may ask?" question Ino as Hinata went into details. "Oh…wow you came this up all by yourself Hinata…this is a time to celebrate." stated Ino as they all laughed. "We're just happy that the old Ino is back and here to stay," stated Kiba as he received a hug from Ino. "I knew you would miss me and my smell of cat!" exclaimed Ino as Kiba just shiver to the idea. "Don't be pushing your luck Ino," was his response as music went off in the entire school…meaning they only had one minute to get to class.

The rest of class went on like usual…nothing big went on except the fact that Sakura got beat up by some short girl. _Idiots… if they don't know the whole story…they shouldn't say shit,_ thought Hinata as she grabbed her stuff before her cousin came and told her the deep shit she was in today. Just as she closed her locker, she jumped. For the fact that Sasuke was there holding out her journals from math class. "U-um th-thanks," stuttered Hinata as she was ready to leave but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Question…are you going…do like hot sauce on you popcorn?" questioned Sasuke…regretting from asking his true question. "U-uh no…w-why?" responded Hinata with her own question. "I don't know… your cousin said that you have a weird way of eating stuff so I just asked ," commented Sasuke as Hinata just looked at him wide eyes. "U-um okay…I-I got to g-get going." and with that Hinata left Sasuke there wondering why he didn't he just tell her what he wanted to tell her.

_She sure would make one hell of an addition to the team…seeing how well she can tackle in an instant…_ thought Sasuke as he went to practice. As Hinata was walking home, she was thinking of a way to get back Sakura in a way she couldn't blame Ino in anything. As she was walking she heard the song 'THE ANTHEM' by pitbull and Sakura dancing to it.

"Sakura you are such a good dancer…there's no way in hell Sasuke will say no when he see's you dancing!" exclaimed a girl as Hinata's ipod went switched to the song 'YOUR GONNA GO FAR KID' by the offspring. _How can I get her?_ without paying much attention to Sakura.

_**Show me how to lie**_

_**You're getting better all the time**_

_**And turning all against one**_

_**is an art thats hard to teach **_

_Uh…I could sneak into her room again and see what else I can accidentally find_ continued Hinata as she sat underneath a huge oak tree to see the practice go on…for she and Ino had to go somewhere else after her practice.

_**Another clever word**_

_**sets off an unsuspecting herd**_

_**And as you step back into line**_

_**a mob jumps to their feet**_

As the next verse came up, Hinata saw Ino dancing with a friend but was stopped when Sakura came in and told her off. _she's really stuck up with her dancing skill…what if…_Hinata's thought was cut short for the song just answered her call.

_**Now dance, fucker, dance**_

_**man, he never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you And now you steal away**_

_**Take him out today**_

_**nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid**_

_That's it…Sakura Haruno you are about to get a taste of your own medicine…and it ain't coming in short supply. _thought Hinata.

_**With a thousand lies**_

_**And a good disguise**_

_**Hit em' right between the eyes**_

_**Hit em' right between the eyes**_

With that on her mind she switch the song and text all of her friends. 'Hey guys…lets skip half of school tomorrow…we are going to the mall and go shopping…for we have a dance to ruin tomorrow,' all she received back was… 'What ever you say loser…what ever you say,' so it was set…she text Ino and left to her house.

As she was walking different songs kept playing none of them seemed to satisfy for what she was craving to hear. _Great…I'm going to need to change or add some music_ thought Hinata as she looked down to her purple ipod. Once she got home she went to her room, dropped all her crap on the bed and went straight into a shower.

Not noticing the note that a certain raven hair boy left for her…in which it stated that he knew there was more to her than what met the eye…but that note was never read…for a smaller and yonder image of Hinata appeared and took the note away. _Ah…a good shower is all that I needed from this weird day…_thought Sasuke as he exited the shower and into his room. _Man today was nothing __but crazy…and it's only the second day can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring?_ thought Sasuke. Not know what new game fate was playing at….and at this no one knew...but that they were going to find out...they were...

* * *

Hi everyone...sorry for not updating in such a long time...i want at least 10 reviews before i start the nxt chapter...oh n i need some option for songs...i have a couple but most of them are in spanish and i bet not many of you can read or understand it...so Help...and oh yea whatcha thought...anythin tht i sucked at really back or anything you guys enjoyed? leave it in a review and i'll check on it! and now im out... :]

~Trish1413


	3. Bad chick alert

Well…Hi everyone there that is still nice enough to read this for me. Uh I really feel bad for not being able to update in a very long while. I had half the chapter done on my laptop…big whoop right, well the bitch had some stupid meltdown n well hasn't worked since. And I was feeling very lazy and not wanting to re-type everything, well now I got through shit and I feel that ya'll should get to see the ending for this story, well I'll stop typing and I'll introduce you all, chapter 3: enjoy! : 3

'**Lyrics to song'**

'_Inner thought'_

Normal text

"Speaking"

"**Phone texting"**

Bad chick alert!

**When you fall get up, oh oh  
If you fall get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
'Cause this is Africa  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
this time for Africa**

'_Ah shit what time is it?'_ complained a pair of white pearly eyes as his phone read six-forty-five. _'Why is she even up at such an ungodly hour?'_ he complained as he heard his younger cousin screaming. "HEY SIS, HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT TIME IS IT? STOP SINGING!" yelled Hanabi as she tried to hide herself from the terrible noise. Immediately the one responsible stopped her action. _'Good about time she decides to listen to me,_' greedily smiled the girl as she snuggled into her pillow.

What happen next was worst then her older sister singing, "HINATA! JUST CUZ I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR SINGING DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUT THE ORIGINAL ON FULL BLAST!" loudly cried the little girl, not knowing that her loud complaint, never reached the girl's ears. The girl responsible for such a disturbance is located in her kitchen's table grinning, while enjoyably eating some of her own, fresh made pancakes. _'Hmm so what am I suppose to wear to this thingy anyways?'_ concentrated the girl as she suddenly felt a weird tingly feeling on her rear end. _'What the hell?'_ she asked no one in particular as she reached for her back pocket.

It read 'new message!' curiosity taking the better of her she open the text immediately. After reading the text she looked down to her eighth pancake of the morning and then to her kitchen clock. It read six-fifty-eight, _'Might as well get it over with,'_ concluded the girl as she took one more delicious bite of her pancake and went outside. She dialed an all-well too known number,

"Ring…ring…ring…ri…Hi there, this is Sherri at Konoha High School. How may I help you?" asked a cheery voice. _'Ha thi_s is too easy,´ commented lavender eyes as she spoke into her phone. "Yes Sherri, I am Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother." "Oh hi Mrs. Inuzuka, how may I help you today?" questioned the young lady as Hinata just smirked into her phone, "Well you see my son has a dentist appointment at 12:50pm so I want him to be ready to leave at noon, and I'm also informing you that I won't be able to sign him out and take him, so he's going to drive himself to the dentist." commanded Hinata with an even bigger smirk on her face.

"Alright Mrs. Inuzuka, is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Sherri, "No not at all Sherri, thanks for your help," with that both girls hanged up. With a content smile, the girl entered her house and went straight to finishing her pancake. It was seven-forty and by that time Hinata has eaten eleven pancakes and drunken two coke cans, while her little sister and cousin were only on their second one.

"Hinata I got a question for you," stated Hanabi as her white pearly eyes rested upon Hinata just sat there with a "Well are you just going to sit there and watch me or are you going to ask your stupid question?" asked an annoyed indigo hair girl, "Well, where does all your food go to I swear! I mean look at you! You just ate about ten pancakes and you don't even get fat!" exclaimed the ten years old at her older sister.

_'What the hell is wrong with this picture? Is it the fact that I have a fast metabolism or the fact that my 10 year old sister is asking me how to stay skinny?'_ Hinata asked herself as she decided to just ignore her sister's question. "Well are you going to answer the question or not?" poked Hanabi as Hinata's lavender eyes landed on her with a big smile on her face as she gave her the finger. _'God I hate it when she decides to eat pancakes,'_ thought Hanabi as she watched her sister grab her stuff along with four more coke cans.

"Hey where are you going Hina?" asked Neji as he saw his cousin turned to him, "Neji, dear stupid cousin of mine, IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS! But if you must know Gaara-kun is picking me up today," smiled the girl as she heard the beep of a car. "Well got to go, see ya at school," waved Hinata as she ran out the front door and into a red mustang that the red head own. "Hanabi, we really need to hide that pancake mix better," commented Neji as he watched his cousin drive off with the idiot of Gaara. "You think? Every time she decides to eat them, there's hell to pay!" she exclaimed as she picked up her plate.

WITH GAARA

"So Hinata how's life going?" asked the red head as he continued driving, "Uhh nothing much really, I brought money to buy those tickets and my dress," she commented as she shivered at the word dress. "Hinata, did you have pancakes this morning?" asked a pair of aquamarine eyes. "Uhh maybe," smiled Hinata as she switched her friend's music station.

"I think you should eat them more often, it makes you stop stuttering for some god damn reason," joked the redhead as received a punch on his arm. "Hey what was that for?" he exclaimed as his aquamarine eyes clashed with her lavender ones. With a huge smile she snuggled into his arm, immediately he knew something was up, "Okay what do you want?" he asked, "Well I was wondering if we could, like, I don't know stop by McDonalds and grab a few milkshakes," she pleaded with her big, lavender, puppy eyes.

_'God damn it, why did I ever tell her that her puppy pout face could convince me to anything?'_ he questioned himself as he turned into the lane for McDonalds. "Yay! Thanks Gaara-kun!" she happily beamed, "Yeah but only in one condition," at this Hinata just gave the redhead a questioning look. "What?" she asked, "Well that you be my date for tonight's dance," he grinned as he saw her blood rise to her face, "B-But…A-A-aren't w-w-we a-a-al-all go-going as f-f-fri-ends?" she shyly stuttered, "Well, you know very well that it's like a pair thing with the whole matching tattoos thing, so I figured you preferred to be with me than dog breath, Shino, or the idiot prev." he commented as he turned onto McDonalds drive thru.

"Good Point, I guess I will have to accept your offer my friend," she stated, "Shesh I love how excited you sound," joked Gaara as he ordered two large strawberries milkshake. Once they got their delicious, cold, drinks, Gaara drove in the direction of the school.

AT SCHOOL

"Hinata!" very loudly exclaimed Ino as she hugged her friend, "I-In-o! C-Ca-nt! A-Air!" stuttered indigo colored hair, "Oh sorry Hina, kind of forgot," cheaply stated the blonde hair girl as was brutally pushed by Temari and Tenten.

"Hinata your alive! We are so sorry we left you at the mercy of…The Ino!" dirty blonde joked as she yelps in pain. "Ino! Why did you do that for!" exclaimed the dirty blonde as she messaged her bruised butt. "I have no idea what you are talking about," smirking, Ino made her way over toward Kiba. "Okay well hi guys what's up?" brightly smiled Hinata, "Hina, did you eat pancakes this morning?" questioned Kiba as he walked in on her, "Uh yes I did!" she exclaimed as her friends just smiled at the now hyper Hyuga.

"Well good for you, but now we need to know who goes with who and who called who out," commented Shino as he started, "I called Hinata out already," "Oh I called Kiba out this morning," stated Hinata, "Oh I called out both Chucky and the idiot." Commented Kiba as he took Hinata's cold drink for himself, "I called out Bunz," stated Gaara as he received a dirty look from Ten-ten.

"I Called Temari out!" proudly exclaimed Ino, "Okay I called Ino," stated Temari as she hit Kiba for Hinata's Milkshake. "Okay well that's everyone, so who is going with who?" questioned Shino as he saw Hinata point at Gaara and herself, "Okay then Gaara and Hina, Ino with Dog breath, perv with double t, and Temari with me. Any questions?" he asked, everyone shook their head in response. "Okay then we all meet up in the mall's food court kay," with that they all nodded and continued on with normal lives that is, until the bell rang.

They all went to their respective lockers, except Gaara who tagged along with Hinata. "So wait, you told you little sister off again? Ha-ha that is just so classic!"Commented the redhead as he leaned on the locker next to Hinata's. "Not as funny as what happen with you and whore," laughed the girl as she saw her best friend shiver in disgust. Just as he was about to respond to that comment, a little pink hair brat came into the picture.

"Hey whore, why don't you tell the idiot of your friend to move?" demanded a pair of green eyes, Hinata just turned around and looked at her, "Well I'm waiting," stated Sakura as she tapped her foot on the floor, "If you really don't want your friends here just tell them to leave," by this time the entire jr. hall way was becoming very quiet.

"Hey Hinata she isn't worth it," started Gaara as he felt a tap of his shoulder, it was Hugo. "I think you should leave the Hyuga whore alone bub," he commented as he pushed Gaara into the locker. '_Oh I'm definitely going to enjoy this'_ thought Gaara as he head butted him, starting a fight, "Well at least he finally moved," stated Sakura as she bended over in order to put in her combo into her lock, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "Hey whore, thanks to you your friend is getting his ass whoop, I guess it would only be fair if I returned the favor," smirked Hinata as she punched Sakura in the face, making her fall sideways. As soon as Sakura hit the floor, Hinata went to hit her again but was pushed by one of Sakura's friend into the locker, thinking fast, she head butted the girl behind her, making her let go of Hinata. Once Hinata turned around she came face to face with Sakura's face.

"You caught me off guard bitch, but hey I'm ready now," cockily stated Sakura as she went to punch Hinata but was stopped by a pair of strong hands. "Hey leave me the fuck alone!" yelled Gaara as both Kiba and Shino held him away from the fight. Just as Hinata was ready to give the whore another good punch she was stopped by Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari.

"Guys leave me the fuck alone!" cried Hinata as she struggled against their hold. Looking up, Ino saw Naruto holding Sakura, "Hey blondie, I suggest you take the whore away from here, Hina is really pissed!" she yelled as Naruto just grabbed Sakura an took her away. By the time that the teachers arrived, it was too late; everyone had already left, leaving no evidence on who fought.

"We really need to upgrade those stupid cameras," commented the principal she took a huge gulp of 'water'. "Why the hell did you stop me!" yelled Hinata as she received a hit on the head. "Idiot you say you got a plan for the whore at night, right?" at this Hinata just nodded, "Okay well how do you expect to carry it out, when the whore is in the hospital?" at this Hinata just chuckled cheaply, "Ha ha good point," with that she was accompanied by her girl friends to the terrible class of math. To her amazement, Sakura was in class without a single bruising on her face. "The beauty of make-up huh?" laughed Gaara as he showed Hinata his cover up.

"Ha yeah who did it," she asked as he told her it was done by Kankuro, how does that all work? Who knows? Class went by quite well to Hinata, minus the whore's dirty looks, and girly guys stupid notes, it was really good. With five minute left in class, the teacher gave it to them to do whatever they want.

"So Hinata did you have just as much fun as I did when I landed one of Hugo?" smirked the redhead as he saw his dear friend just smile and nod. "So what are you going to wear for tonight Gaara-kun?" questioned Hinata, "Well honestly I'm thinking of wearing a pair of black dress pants, white long sleeve shirt, and a tie I think," he commented as he eyes caught a raven hair boy staring at his friends.

"Hey idiot, why don't you lead those eyes of yours toward your little slut?" stated the redhead, at this Hinata turned around to find a pissy Sasuke. "Hey Gaara-kun leave him alone please," at this she gave him the face. "You know what Hinata; I regret the day I told you the trick to convince me to do anything." At this the girl just stuck her tongue out and laughed as the bell rang. With that they left to chill with their friends and purchase the tickets.

Once again the bell rang and second block started. For Hinata and Ino it was art. Today was more of a blow off day for them more than anything. "Hey Hina, what do you think I should do for tonight?" asked Hinata as she skimmed through her magazine. "Uh I think you should do a loosely braid from the top left corner of you head, flowing down and eventually ending up on your right shoulder," Hinata told her. "Hey that ain't such a bad idea you know.

And seeing that Kiba is going to have two triangles on his face, I can do a bunch of them going down my arms and half way through my thigh!" happily exclaimed Ino as her blue eyes landed on at lavender dress. "Look Hina, I found your perfect dress!" stated Ino as she showed it to her, "Blah, Ino that is more like your dress, you know that I can't wear strapless because I don't have boobs," commented the girl as she received a, 'so true', respond. With that, both Hinata and Ino continued talking about possibilities for dresses. Before they knew it, it was about time for them to leave.

It was 11:50am and both Hinata and Ino left the school and straight to the mall. It was 12:15pm when the rest of the group started arriving. "Took you long enough, now where's Shino?" at this everyone looked around and found no Shino anywhere. "Okay who was in charge of calling him out?" questioned Ino as she thought back when they were doing the whole checking process, "Ten-ten, did you call anyone out?" the girl in question just giggled a little, "Well you see funny story," started the girl as she started to run from the blonde hair girl. With the two girls running, the rest of the group went to buy some food. Hinata had a weird craving for some good old fashion greasy ramen.

Taking out her iPod, she put one earphone on but not the other one, upon waiting; she was surprised by a very familiar, stupid voice. "So Hinata, I thought you had a doctor's appointment to go to," questioned a pair of onyx eyes.

_'Shit what is he doing here? Bad enough I have to go through class with him! But now I'm also stuck with him! God I promise I'll __**TRY**__ to keep my room clean as long as you don't torture me with his presence!'_ she thought to herself as she turned in order to face the owner of the voice. "I have no idea what you are talking about girly," commented Hinata as she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh I think we both know what I'm talking about Hina," taunted Sasuke as he gave her a push. "Don't touch me with those soiled hands of yours! For all I know they could have been touching [gagging sound] Slutura," commented Hinata as she shivered in disgust. Smirking, Sasuke goes and wraps his arms around her small body, she squirmed, struggled, and even bit his arm in protest but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop acting like you don't like having my strong arms around your body, it's only a matter of time before you turn into one of my many fans," taunted Sasuke as he continued walking forward in the long line with the girl in his arm. "Sasuke, if you don't let me go I'm going to scream rape at the top of my lungs," threatened a pair of lavender eyes. He turned her body so she could be facing him, "Really? I dare you," he bluffed,_ 'Okay you asked for it girly,'_ "SOMEBODY HELP HE'S TRYING TO RAP…" was all that Hinata was able to yell because Sasuke's lips were on hers.

Thinking fast, she did the one thing that came to her mind,_ 'Hope this will teach you a lesson asshole,'_ thought Hinata as she bit Sasuke's lip as hard as she could, when she heard him yelp in pain, she kneed him with all her might. "Aw crap," he complained as he fell to the ground holding his stick of wonder. "Serves you right for putting those lips of yuck on mine!" yelled Hinata as she turned around and ordered her meal. After getting her meal she went toward her table, "Hey Sugar, what took you so long?" asked a pair of hazel eyes as she bit into her hamburger.

"Uh there was a huge line that's all. Hey Temari is Ino done killing Ten-ten?" she just shook her head in a 'no'. "Well I think she should just find food and leave bunz alone, because later she is going to complaining of being hungry," stated Gaara as he grabbed a fork and took some of Hinata's noodles. In response she just stuck her tongue out at him and smiled right afterwards. Once everyone finished eating, a worn out Ino and a smirking Ten-ten came to view, "So where are we going to first?" questioned an out of breath Ino. With smiling faces Hinata and Temari got up and left the guys to themselves and followed Ino along with Ten-ten.

AT FIRST DANCE

The music was blasting as all eight teens entered, many people just stood there in amazement, Temari was wearing a pair of purple zigi soho bond heels with black, thick spider webs on both of her legs. She was wearing a metallic purple sack draped dress that went mid thigh and showed much cleavage. Her hair was down and teased, it was pulled back my some silver pins and it was slightly curled, along with some purple extensions to go along with her style. Shino just smirked, he got lucky and got her as his date. He himself was wearing black pants, black shoes, a dark purple dress shirt, and along his neck he had his own spider web design.

Neji, somewhere in the big crowd, just couldn't take his eyes off of Ten-ten. The girl that thought the perfect outfit is a pair of torn jeans, dirty sneakers, with a lose shirt, and her hair up in four buns was in front of him using a strapless purple/pink dress with a huge black bow on the side followed by many different sizes of hair was down and only the tips of her hair was curled.

The dress went a little bit above the knees, her legs had huge, thick, black, lines, that eneded were her black nadara cimara heels started. The black lines were also on her neck and followed all the way down were they met the wrist. His white eyes looked over Kankoru who had the exact same design on his face.

_'Fuck that must mean that that Ms. Hottie is going with the idiot,'_ cursed Neji to himself as he felt a nasty feeling in his heart. To everyones surprise the show didn't ende there,Ino desended the stairs with her blue Icora Chereon heels. Her design started on her knees and went up in triangels, which also matched the design on her shoulders, the difference was that it ended on her elbows. Her dress was matalic blue and strapless, her dress had a clip the started the drapping on her dress. Her hair was loosely, curled, braided from the top left corner of her head, flowing down and eventually ending up on her right shoulder.

Naruto was just amazed at what he saw, the loud girl just stood there with the hugest smile ever. Smirking, Ino turned around and told something to a person behind her, Hinata, putting her arm into Gaara's, he looked down as lavender eyes crashed with his aquamarine ones, "Don't worry Hinata, you look smoking hot," commented Gaara as they both went down the stairs.

"HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND LOOKING LIKE THAT!" yelled Neji as Hinata just kept walking down the stairs with Gaara, while her black nadara leon heels hit each step. Her creamy, white legs were well shown thanks to her really short black dress shorts, something new that Gaara learned today was that Hinata has a belly button piercing, and the only reason he could tell that was because she had on a white baby tee and a black vest that were both above the belly.

Her lavender eyes just smiled at the attention as she twirled around for them, behind her right leg, it had the word 'LOVE' going vertically in big, bulking, dark red color, while her lower back just had wavy black designs. Her long, indigo, hair, was straighten and teased, something that only happens once a year. Grabbing her arm very harshly, Neji took her from Gaara's arms, "I want you to go back home now," demanded Neji as his cousin's eyes just started at him, "Why? So you can go and fuck someone while my father thinks of you of the perfect saint?" harshly responded Hinata as shook her arm from his grasp, "Hinata, I'm warning you, if you don't leave, I am going to be forced to inform your father about this," Neji smirked as he saw his cousin stop.

Hinata turned around smiled and gave him the finger, afterward she just went looking for her date. During her search, she felt a pair of arms cover her body, "Hey there hot stuff, what you doing here by yourself?" Hinata just rolled her eyes, "What do you want Sasuke?" joked Hinata as she turned around to find her bestie with a disgust look on his face. "Hina, I never knew you could be so evil to me," laughed Gaara as he took her with the rest of the gang. After a while of dancing with each other and joking, the speakers did a searing sound.

"Uh sorry about that everyone," at this the music stop and all attention was dedicated to the principal, "Well, I would like to say thank you to all that showed up today," at this everyone just stared at her blankly, nervously she continued, "As you all know there is always a dance competition in our dance and a wining prize, the prize this year for the wining team, will be a dance with ANY guy from the football team, and ANY girl from the cheerleading team," at this many girls just jumped up screaming in joy.

_'So this is how it starts huh?'_ thought Hinata as she turned around only to find her friends ahead of her, "Well we have last year's champions front and center," commanded the principal as Sakura and her bitches along with some guys came into view. "So anyone here thinks that they can take the two year champions on?" questioned the blonde of the principal as she turned to face a loud noise. "HEY WE'LL TAKE THEM ON!" yelled blonde eyes and blue eyes as people made room for her and her group to pass by. Sakura's green eyes immediately turned to face Ino, "Do you honestly think you can beat us pig?" taunted Sakura as she eyed her team, "Of course billboard face, " at this Sakura's smile disappeared. "Well then, let get started," at this a huge circle was made, leaving only two rivaling groups. "There are only three rules to this whole thing, One: a person is only allowed out once and two: don't go into violence and three: give it all you got!" yelled the DJ as he started to do his job, in the meantime, both Ten-ten and Temari put on some shorts on, in case they decide to bring in old school, once they were all done a familiar song started, "Oh no worries guys I got this one, shoot this is my song!" exclaimed Ino as she went in the middle of the circle, facing Saika brown eyes.

**What a gwaan!  
Kingston, let's go, hey!  
RedOne, hey, hey**

With that both girls started moving to the music, Ino, deciding to be nice gave her old teammate a chance, allowed her to go first.moving her hips in a circular movement**  
Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain  
**moving her hips with while using her hand as a fan** Got me soon as I walked through the door** doing a quick twirl, Saika smiled and gave the guys a wink.

Shawty got that super thing

All Ino could do was roll her eyes in disgust, _'It's nice to know that some people don't change at all,'_ thought the blue eyes girl as she continued to watch her opponent with disgust.**  
My pocket started tickling  
The way she drop it low, that thang  
Got me wan' spend my money on her, her**

Saika continued on with moving her body, trying to do the moon walk but failed miserably. Ino deciding to take the girl out of her misery took on the next few verses. Ino's blonde braid moved with her as she did the pop n lock it dance with her heels on, once down she got up with her ass first,**  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away** that gave her the time to slowly get her entire body up with a nice, snake like movement.**  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire** for the rest she just did a bit of belly dancing using her hips to hypnotize the people around her. DJ took the verse just to go straight to the next one. Ino couldn't be happier, swaying her hips side to side she slowly started to go down, [Like beyonce did in her video single ladies].

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake

eRereeereee

**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
**once she was low enough she got up and dropped into her left splits, at that many people started yelling her name, naming her the winner of the match.

Immediately the DJ switched the song, her lips turned to a smile as she turned around and face the guys, "Hey, no interring unless you see me get my ass whoop or I let you guys in got it?" at this Kiba an Gaara just nodded their heads as they watched both Ten-ten and Temari go toward the middle, "Hey Tem listen, only come in when the next dick goes in got it?" the girl in questioned just laughed.

**Jerk So Fresh  
**As soon as the song started, two boys from Sakura's group came in with a front flip, and with that the boys went into break dancing. **  
We in the party hit the dance flow** **  
When we dance all the girls like whoa  
Middle of the circle  
Gettin it like a pro  
Now that I'm done who else wanna go  
Tag em in aye  
Tag em in he tight  
Tag em in get it  
Tag her in she fine  
It's like P-R-Boys in the building  
Whoa!  
He wanna, she wanna, they wanna go! **In the end Ten-ten and Kiba held them off but they lost their battle against the street dancers. A few songs went on and in the end both groups were tie, leaving Hinata and Gaara, while Sakura and some other guy. "God damn people, we got a tie so far…it's up to these last few people in order to determine the official winner," announced the DJ as he immediately switched the song into 'pin drop' by the rangers. A huge smile appeared on Hinata's face as she went in for the attack.

**Go! Hit it! **

We here up in the function  
Lookin' for the action  
Lookin' for the action?  
Yeah, why you askin'?  
My whole crew said they got 'em lookin' like wahhh  
If you wanna get it poppin' we can show you how  
Get it let's go  
Get it let's go  
Get it let's go  
Get it  
Now where my girls at?

She did some isotopes in order to stall but now it was asking her to do the pin drop and she went to show off her skills.

Do a pin drop  
Do a pin drop  
Drop and do a pin drop

Go, go, go,  
Go, go, go

A pair of wide, green eyes just stared at the indigo hair girl as she used her left foot as a jump rope for her right one. _'Shit I can't do that kind of crap,'_ DJ, sensing Sakura's distraught, switch the song…

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

At the change of music, the pink haired devil, got confident and went ahead moving her body in motion of the song and lyrics.

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it**

Sakura went as low as she could go, which in reality wasn't too far.

**This is for polow's **** for money making ******

**All my ladies throw your hands in the air**

**I got patron in my cup and i don't give a ******

**The baddest **** in the club right here**

At this, the pink dressed girl pointed at herself and tried to mimic Ino's belly dancing, in which she did good for a beginner, but not good enough for the future.

**They wanna see me drop it drop it drop it**

**Wanna pop it pop it pop it shake that **** on the floor**

**You wanna see me shake it shake it shake it**

**Yeah you like it like it like it when i drop it real low**

Sakura was more than positive that she had won seeing that Hinata hadn't done nothing but stare at her, _'Yeah that's right bitch, be jealous,'_ cockily thought the girl as she smirked at the girl. Lavender eyes met her own green ones, now she was scared, in those pair of lavender eyes, she saw them taunting her every move. With no indication, Hinata moved in order to show the pink haired bitch how it's truly done. Her body facing her side ways, she went low enough that her ass and knees were in line, and started shaking her ass in a fast movement up and down.

**Yeah boy you like that**

**I can tell that you like that**

**Yeah boy you love it when my booty goes**

**Boom ba-ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom boom**

At this Hinata jumped up in order to bend over and move her hips in circular movement which ended really soon for then she went down in a slow motion.

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

Once she was close to the floor, the indigo hair girl started shake her ass side to side while in the same time twirling around into a standing position.

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**(move that **** around)**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**(move that **** around)**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**(move that **** around)**

**Drop it drop it low girl**

**(move that **** around)**

Once she was in her standing position, her lavender eyes landed on her opponents green ones, "Is that all you really got?" mouthed Hinata as she saw anger boil up in Sakura. This was it, the last song left in the battle and she had to win it, no matter how.

**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got 1-eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul, and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ooh  
Countin'**

Everyone in the room knew that Sakura was one of Brittney spear's biggest fan, everyone eyes landed on Hinata as she looked bored.Sakura, twirled her long pink hair in a circle,**  
To come out and play** she pointed at a raven hair boy as she winked at him**  
If it's alright** she turned to face Hinata, and used her hips as a scoop,**  
What do you say?** Her butt went back, and then did a scoop like motion. Lifting her hands above her head,**  
Triple fun that way** Moving her right arm down, she did a spin,**  
Twister on the floor** In which, left her on the floor,**  
What do you say?** Using her left foot to get up, in a snake like movement.All the pink haired devil did was use her arms in different movements, in order to make her sexy.**  
1, 2, 3** she used her fingers for each didget.**  
Not only you and me** she use her pointer in a 'no' form as she pointed at Sasuke and then herself**  
Got 1-eighty degrees** using the same finger she traced a eight and one**  
And I'm caught in between** while she put herself sideways and did what Hinata did**  
Countin'** shake her ass up and down.**  
1, 2, 3  
Peter Paul and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ooh  
Countin'  
**All she could do was face the audience and started dancing, deciding to nothing more she repeated what she just did for awhile

Babe, pick a night

Merrier the more

Are- you in?  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are- you in?  
I am countin'!

**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got 1-eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter Paul and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ooh  
Countin'  
**Feeling that she had given the girl too much time, her lavender eyes just landed on a pair of aquamarine ones, "Hina, just do it already," with that given advice, she went ahead.**  
Three is a charm** she held the three digit number near her face as she smiled, **  
Two is not the same** putting her ring finger down in a 2, then shook her head in a no.**  
I don't see the harm **bending low, she put both of her hands on her knees,**  
So are you game?** She open her legs in a sharp movement. Hinata went up close to Sakura as did a back bend, in order to get up in snake like movement**  
Make 'em say my name** she use her hips, left to right, like shakira did in her music video hips don't lie.**  
Lovin' the extreme** she turned around and dislocated her hips in fast isotopes.**  
Now are you game?** Continuing with her action, Hinata lead her lavender eyes unto a pair of green ones. 

Let's make a team

Now are you game?

**Now are you game?**

**Now are you game?**

The DJ mixed out a great deal of Hinata's verse, Sakura not wanting to lose took a desperate step, she grabbed her last teammate and used him,**  
What we do is innocent** she lightly started grinding on the boy,**  
Just for fun and nothin' meant** the boy went ahead and tugged Sakura's body close to him and grinding with her in melody. **  
If you don't like the company** she turned in order to face the boy, she put one leg in between his and another over it,**  
Let's just do it you and me** with that they started grinding on each other, doing a quick spin, she came face to face with Hinata,**  
You and me...** Hinata pointed to herself and then Sakura,**  
Or three...  
Or four...** without any warning, Hinata, slid down onto the floor,**  
On the floor!  
**with all the attention went to the girl who danced on the floor, using her hands her hips, everything she could, Sakura's partner, stopped, he couldn't believe how HOT the girl looked on the floor, looking like shakira in 'she wolf' when she was in the cage,

Everybody loves ooh  
Countin'

It was done and no one could stop looking at the indigo colored hair girl as she ran toward her friends, there was tension in the air, everyone in the room knew who was feeling nervous, "Well students, that was certainly something new," she started, " Well, I guess we need to pick a victor," at this many students yelled in agreement, "Okay, shut up and listen then," with that the room became very quiet, "If you feel that Sakura's team did best, yell out loud," screamed the DJ as a loud screaming was heard, "Okay, calm down and listen up, if ya'll believe that the sexy vixen and her group did the best, make some noise," a loud eruption of noise was heard, easily over powering, Sakura's one. "Guess we have a winner, Sexy Vixen get up here and claim your price sugar," flirted the DJ as he winked at Hinata who went up with her friends yelling and screaming along with her. The rest of the night was a blur to her. "Oh Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, you just out put Sakura in embarrassment, and you won't even remember at all tomorrow," laughed Gaara as he looked in his camera, a picture of him standing next to Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Ten-ten, Kankaru, Temari, and Shino, "Definitely a night to remember," he sighed as his aquamarine eyes shut for the much required sleep.

* * *

SNEAK PEEK FOR NEXT TIME:

_'uh what the hell happen to me yesterday?'_ thought Lavender eyes as she looked down at what she was wearing, _'ah shit, there's gonna be hell to pay,'_ getting up, she picked her normal clothing and went striaght to the shower.

"U-u-uh g-guy...w-w-why a-are peop-ple lo-looking at m-me str-strang-strangley?" stuttered hinata as she her lavender eyes met Gaara's camera, after that, she hit the cold floor.

* * *

HMMM LETS SEE...TELL ME WAT YOU ALL THINK SORREH FOR LONG WAIT, REALLEH, HAHA HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT CAUSE NEXT TIME, POOR HINATA, CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AT ALL, AND ONYX EYES WON'T STOP TEASING HER AT ALL, DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME SOMETHING BACK, EVEN IF IT'S A COMPLAIN...CHAO


End file.
